


Dans ma jeunesse folle et rebelle

by Agua



Series: Yoop di doop [2]
Category: L'appart du 5e (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, UUUUUGH, enfin bon, et pour la saison 2 aussi, honorius et gonzague sortent ensemble (plus ou moins), spoilers pour la saison 5, ça me décourage de savoir à quel point ce fandom est minuscule
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: EN PAUSE. SPOILERS S4-S5. L'histoire de Gonzague et Honorius au FLF.





	1. Prologue

Honorius était mort.

D’abord, Gonzague n’y avait pas cru. Honorius Pibrac, mort? C’était impossible. Il était bien trop prudent - non, paranoïaque, rectifia-t-il avec son agacement habituel - pour pouvoir être capturé aussi facilement.

Mais Théophile avait répété son discours insensé. Le vieux fantôme connaissait bien son élève, et, à voir ses yeux effarouchés et son air grave, il disait évidemment la vérité.

La nouvelle ne s’était pas ancrée tout de suite. Il avait pincé les lèvres, muet, pendant que son cadet détournait le regard, presque coupable. Puis, il avait hoché la tête, sans oser regarder quoi que ce soit, comme si les meubles approuveraient les dires de Théophile.

Tué par le Grand Patron.

S’il s’était agi de quelqu’un d’autre, l’ancien soldat aurait admiré - envié, même - ce décès héroïque, mais la seule chose qu’il appréciait en cet instant de choc était sa capacité à se taire et à ne pas laisser savoir à son élève à quel point sa voix se nouerait s’il osait dire quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu’un bref « Ah. » Il marmonna quelque chose qui se pensait dissimulateur de son inconfort mais qui ne servit quà le rendre pl

Jamais il ne l’aurait avoué, mais il sentait ses yeux commencer à piquer. Il continua à opiner, comme pour dissimuler son trouble, puis se contenta de baisser la tête quand il comprit que cela avait l’effet opposé et pria pour que Théophile s’en aille au plus vite. Quand son élève s’en fut enfin, après avoir souhaité ses condoléances à son maitre-fantôme, Gonzague s’empressa de se détourner.

Il pensa à se téléporter loin de cet appartement qui sentait la vieille peinture et le moisi, mais il lui aurait fallu de la concentration. Or, celle-ci était occupée à son deuil, à se dire à quel point il regrettait tout, à quel point - 

Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à pleu - à “réfléchir” ici. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait avant de se dissimuler dans la chambre la plus proche. Il crut entrevoir le regard accablé que posait sur lui Théophile, mais, quand il tourna la tête pour vérifier s’il aurait besoin de prétexter avoir oublié un parchemin dans le placard, son élève paraissait fasciné par la cuisine. Gonzague n’y repensa plus et quitta la pièce. Il vacillait, mais trouva le courage de continuer à marcher.

Il aurait pu rester dans la chambre, mais il voulait être certain qu’il ne serait pas épié. Il prit à peine le temps de s’assurer qu’il était seul avant d’ouvrir la porte du placard. Comme s’il se réfugiait dans les bras de sa mère, il s’élança en avant et claqua la porte avec une discrétion peu habile. Il ressemblait plus à Théophile qu'il ne voulait l’admettre.

Honorius était mort.

Évidemment, c’était à prévoir: c’était un « criminel crapuleux », le chef du Front de Libération des Fantômes et l’un des fantômes les plus recherchés par les autorités fantomatiques. Il le savait et le comprenait. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il regrettait le plus.

La dernière chose qu’il lui avait dite était à quel point il le méprisait. Qu’il ne l’aimerait jamais. Qu’il ne regrettait rien.

C’était faux, et il le regrettait amèrement.

« J’aurais pû m’excuser. »

Et les choses auraient pu être différentes..


	2. Entre la brique et la boue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonzague était en fait un caporal dans l'armée, ce que j'ai oublié de préciser dans l'histoire. Je propose de tous faire semblant que "fantassin" est un synonyme pour que je ne sois pas forcée de le réécrire.

S’il existait une chose au monde que Gonzague n’était pas capable de faire, c’était bien de s’excuser. Ni à ses parents pour les avoir reniés avant d'être parti pour Québec, ni à ses frères et sœurs de les avoir laissés en partant, ni à ceux qu’il aimait quand il était mort. C’était quelque chose qu’il détestait faire, mais qu’il justifierait jusqu’au bout: il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas savoir, on était impoli en lui fournissant des preuves contre lui.

Quand il était mort, le 13 septembre 1759 (empalé par sa propre arme. Et si on vous le demande, je ne sais pas de qui vous vient cette information, compris?) l’un de ses premiers mots avait été qu’il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à régler ses comptes avec les mortels qu'il laissait derrière. Il se souviendrait de l’expression impressionnée d’Éléonore quand il avait affirmé qu’il n’avait plus rien à faire parmi les vivants et qu’il était impatient de rencontrer de nouveaux fantômes, quelques semaines à peine après sa mort. Elle ne savait pas que la principale raison de son enthousiasme était qu’il n’aurait pas à confronter ses erreurs et l’avait félicité honnêtement. Galvanisé, il avait redoublé d'efforts pour « oublier ses mortels », croyant qu’il voulait être un bon fantôme, pas simplement s’enfuir.

Gonzague avait d’abord cru que ses efforts paieraient. Après quelques temps d’apprentissage avec Éléonore (des temps durs), le fantôme avait réussi à se retrouver. Il était devenu un apprenti exemplaire: il avait appris les règles, écouté les leçons, accepté les réprimandes. D'abord, il avait aimé le plaisir d’être complimenté, d’avoir l’impression de suivre une voie acceptée, valable. Après des décennies d’indifférence, d’humiliation et de dettes, de suivre les règles sagement, humblement, avait été comme un soulagement.

Mais Gonzague ne pouvait pas échapper à sa nature. Il était un esprit libre, qui préférait l’insouciance de l'aventure à la prévisibilité du quotidien. Après avoir résolu sa quête, il ne résista qu’une semaine (sept jours, une heure, trois secondes précisément) avant de décider d’aller voir du pays, en partie par curiosité, en partie pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec ses souvenirs.

Il erra quelques temps. Une partie de lui voulait voir la France, question de connaître ses origines, mais une autre partie ne voulait pas quitter son pays. Même s’il avait promis de ne plus interagir avec les mortels, il ne voulait pas quitter sa seule chance de revoir ceux qu’il connaissait jadis.

D’abord, il erra près de sa ville natale, mais, écœuré par la présence des Anglais qui avaient envahi les lieux (ce qui lui rappelait décidément trop pour lui cette pitoyable façon de finir sa vie qu’il avait eu la malchance de subir), il s’éloigna vers la campagne, puis, quand il se sentit s’ennuyer de la compagnie humaine, s’en fut vers le fleuve. Là, il explora Québec; sa nature, ses quartiers, ses dédales humides sans fin, de pierre, de boue séchée, de vêtements boueux et de linge humide. Mais, bien vite, il se sentit seul. Plus, même, que quand il avait quitté sa famille, ou à ses quelques instants de paix avant la bataille fatale alors qu’il contemplait son choix de métier en renifl - enfin, hein, pas en reniflant, je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, il n'était pas en train de pleurer, ça non. Il ne pouvait parler à personne, ne pouvait toucher à rien, ne pouvait rien faire sinon écouter ou brutaliser les québécois. Eléonore lui avait assuré que le sentiment de pouvoir qui envahissait un fantôme après avoir martyrisé un vivant était électrisant, mais Gonzague n’en voulait pas. Il aurait volontiers troqué cette existence solitaire contre son ancienne vie de dernier-né qu’il détestait tant. Au moins, il se sentait détesté, pas détestable.

Il savait pertinemment qu’il pouvait simplement retourner auprès des fantômes. La plupart erraient dans les zones fantômatiques ou les cimetières; ils étaient faciles à trouver. Il entendait déjà sa maître-fantôme lui cracher au visage, lui rappeler qu’il était un fantôme, qu’il ne devait pas entretenir des idées aussi dangereuses, comment était-il aussi stupide « malgré l’enseignement que je t’ai donné », mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il connaissait les fantômes (très peu pour lui) et leur rythme de vie l’ennuyait: après quelques centaines d’années, ils devenaient plus paisibles, plus sages, plus lents. Il ne voulait pas les imiter. Il préférait l’effervescence et la rapidité des mortels; leur passion, leur candeur. Il trouvait les fantômes ennuyeux. Ils n’étaient attachés à rien, ne voulaient rien, ne faisaient rien. Pour lui, c’était l’enfer, mais il ne l’avouerait jamais.

Il se souviendrait toujours du paysage qui se dessinait, ce soir-là; les plaines d’Abraham, petite vallée semée de bois et de la bordure de Québec, entre les bois et le fleuve. Le Soleil baignait les eaux, dont Gonzague devinait la couleur, même sans la voir. Il se tenait devant le boisé, tourné vers la ville, en plein questionnement. Devait-il aller en ville? Supporterait-il de se promener parmi les vivants en sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas leur parler?

À moins...

Devait-il briser la loi et leur parler?

Il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute jusqu’à ce qu’une voix lui réponde.

—Pourquoi pas?

Gonzague se tourna sans attendre, tendu, et chercha son interlocutrice. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, ce qu’il jugeait étrange, puisque l’élève de la grande Éléonore des Prés avait rencontré bien des têtes fortes de la Société durant son apprentissage, question de mieux connaitre la “gloire” de la SdF. D’ailleurs, il ne les avait pas particulièrement aimés: ces fantômes étaient soit trop anciens pour savoir s’amuser - selon lui - ou pour se souvenir de leurs valeurs. La plupart était presque cruels dans leur détachement.

C’est pourquoi il fut surpris en entendant la malice, l’amusement contenu dans la voix de la fantômette qui lui avait parlé. Ce fut la première chose qu’il remarqua, avant de comprendre le sens sa phrase.

Qui était cette femme pour dire des choses pareilles?

—Quoi? s’écria-t-il avec un faux naturel, nerveusement, inquiet d’être repéré par quelque justicier qu’il n’avait pas remarqué jusqu’à présent.

Après tout, la garde fantôme était la plus détachée de ses alentours (à force de voyage, on ne voulait plus revenir chez soi, et Gonzague le savait), la plus fervente admi et la plus prompte à se servir de lui pour expliquer que la croyance de la SdF ne devait pas être remise en question. Son départ serait noble. Il serait justifié par les adeptes comme étant un mal nécessaire à la compréhension de tous et de toutes. Pourtant, en se retournant, il ne revit pas les abîmes de passion et de souffrance que contenaient les pupilles des justiciers, mais plutôt deux yeux bleu pervenche qui le regardaient fixement.

-Attends pas! Allez! encourageait l’apparition. s’énerva-t-elle quand elle sembla remarquer que le fantassin la fixait avec un air de poisson frit.

Après un moment d’intense réalisation (une femme lui adressait la parole), Gonzague comprit qu’il venait de la fixer dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes trop longues à son goût et il détourna la tête; peut-être pourrait-il s’en sortir sans avoir à prétendre être incapable de contrôler ses orbites.

Mais la fantômette ne semblait pas s’en formaliser. Prudemment, il se tourna vers elle, en plissant les yeux pour faire comme si le Soleil l’avait ébloui, question de faire oublier sa maladresse.

Il se souvint alors qu’elle lui avait posé une question. « Pourquoi pas? Qu’est-c’est que t’attends? »

-Règle (...) de la Société des Fantômes. (citation), fusilla-t-il avec monotonie.

Il se demandait si sa réserve était évidente. Visiblement, puisque la femme se mit à ricaner.

-La Société, éructa-t-elle, puis, elle le foudroya d’un regard ennuyé en soupirant.

Perplexe, il la fixa sans comprendre, avant de réaliser qu’il parlait à une rebelle. Immédiatement, il sentit son expression farouche (même s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi farouche, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se prouver - pardon, de prouver aux autres, quelle erreur grossière - qu’il était un dur à cuire, capable de tenir tête à la pire racaille fantomatique) se tordre en un hoquet alarmé.

 

Naïvement, il chercha un justicier non loin, puis se reprit. Pourquoi s’inquiéter? Il n’avait rien fait.

Il serra les lèvres, les sourcils froncés. Que devait-il faire? Il se souvint que sa maître-fantôme tenait rigoureusement à ce qu’il fasse son devoir de bon citoyen et qu’il la rapporte aux autorités. Elle lui avait expliqué maintes fois sa haine farouche de l’Inquisition, qui avait « détruit ses frères » sans pitié, et qu’il fallait qu’il arrête à ses côtés. « Chaque petite infraction les rapproche », avait-elle répété.

Allait-elle le mettre en danger? Instinctivement, il se tendit, et seule sa volonté de ne pas se renfoncer dans le pétrin le retint dans son envie de se sauver en courant.

Il n’aurait jamais osé dire qu’il se sauverait ainsi pour protéger son esprit de sa folle envie d’obtempérer et de se rendre visible.

Il ne pouvait appeler personne…

Sauf…

Sa maître-fantôme.

Mais quelque chose le retint. Était-ce sa volonté? Son instinct? Une combinaison? Quoi qu’il en était, il n’aurait jamais avoué qu’il ne tenait pas tant à la capturer, quoi qu’Éléonore en ait à dire.

-T’affole pas, lâcha-t-elle avec agacement. Je veux rien que t’aider, lâcha-t-elle.

La première partie de sa phrase le fit se redresser. Dans une dizaine d’années, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel ou du moins répondu plus calmement, pris le temps de respirer, mais, en jeune fantôme avide de se prouver, il riposta sans hésiter.

-J’ai pas peur, soutint-il avec indignation, en faisant la moue, ce qu’il tentait de réprimer sans trop de succès.

La femme grimaça moqueusement, les yeux pétillants. Elle venait de trouver un point faible, il le sentait. Elle semblait plus sûre d’elle et se permettait de le toiser, lui. L’élève de la grande Éléonore des Prés! Il n’allait pas se démonter.

(... même s’il n’avait pas envie de continuer à parler à cette apparition soudaine de sa mauvaise conscience matérialisée et aurait préféré continuer sa fuite infinie)

-C’est juste que c’est pas permis, de fraterniser avec les vivants, récita faiblement Gonzague en essayant de paraître aussi solennel qu’Élé pendant ses leçons, mais une partie d’incertitude se frayait un chemin dans son esprit.

-T’es pas tanné de pas pouvoir penser pour toi-même? insinua la femme en l’ignorant.

Provocatrice, elle lui lança un regard narquois. Il se trouva incapable de se passer de réagir. Vexé, il se crispa.

-J’suis très bien capable de penser, tu sauras, répliqua lentement le québécois en tournant la tête pour échapper à son regard d’oiseau de proie, avant de la fixer d’un regard enragé. C’est juste que c’est pas - 

-Permis, laissa-t-elle tomber avec agacement. À ta place, je m’ennuierais, compléta la femme en soupirant de façon exagérée

Il resta muet, serra les dents. Il n’avait aucune réplique fervente à lui servir; cela l’humiliait, mais elle avait raison. D’ailleurs, pourquoi s’en servait-elle comme de passe-temps? Les fantômes étaient censés s’ennuyer, n’est-ce pas?

-Ça t’a déjà tenté d’aller les visiter, tes vivants? lança-t-elle.

Il savait qu’il ne devait pas dire oui.

-Jamais, mentit-il d’un débit trop rapide pour être convaincant.

Des années plus tard, on accuserait une certaine Mlle Pellan d’être la “meilleure menteuse au monde” (rassurez-vous, c’était sarcastique); pour le moment, c’était Gonzague qui détenait le titre, et il n’était pas près de le laisser.

-Faut foncer, lâcha-t-elle, en lisant dans son jeu.

Puis elle se détourna nonchalamment.

-Y’a bien plus à voir au-delà de la Société, assura-t-elle.

Il savait qu’il devait mentir.

-Comme quoi? marmonna-t-il.

-Tout! éructa-t-elle avec brusquerie.

Elle s’approcha. Elle sentait la chair putréfiée et la lavande.

-Tu as l’air de t’ennuyer, supposa-t-elle avec justesse.

Le fantassin ouvrit, puis referma la mâchoire, pour finalement la dévisager. L’air contrit, il ferma les yeux.

Quelque chose parut fouir dans les buissons, fouiller les sous-bois. Il capta l’essence d’un fantôme, percevant un peu le sang de l’être ectoplasmique qui élaguait les lieux patiemment, avec pour seul souvenir de sa vie un corps taché de grosses plaques rouges, mais, avant qu’il ait pu réagir, il sentit sa comparse se crisper.

-Les justiciers, souffla-t-elle avec une lueur horrible dans les yeux. Puis elle se retourna et l’interrogea silencieusement.

« Elle veut que je la suive. »

Paniqué, Gonzague la fixa, puis fixa les buissons, puis fixa le sol, avant de la regarder; il vit ses yeux bleu pervenche le défier silencieusement. L’inviter à la rejoindre.

À devenir un rebelle.

L’envie de plaire, de fuir, de s’évader le suppliait de réviser son plan de fuite pour s’échapper au plus vite, mais son goût de l’aventure prit le dessus.

Il voulait rêver, il voulait voir le monde, il n’en pouvait plus de cette vie pouche comme un travail forcé à l’armée, il voulait vouloir, il voulait profiter de sa mort, pas se laisser aller à devenir insensible et méchant comme les bourreaux de la Société.

Il voulait s’amuser.

Et c’est pour ça qu’il courut à sa suite quand la femme s’enfuit en courant.

Il n’osa pas se tourner.


End file.
